


What we're made of

by virtualinsanity30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Polyamory, Stetopher Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualinsanity30/pseuds/virtualinsanity30
Summary: The story of Christopher and I can be resumed in one sentence. We were crazy about each other, but he didn’t love me enough to stay, and I didn’t love him enough to leave.
----First fic ever. Please let me know what you think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Stetopher Week. Peter, Stiles and Christ will take turns telling the story.  
> It's my first attempt at writing anything really, so your comments would mean the world to me.  
> Also, this isn't beta read, and english isn't my first langage so my apologies for any errors.

Peter's POV

 

People like to assume that Stiles is the glue to our triad, and by people I mean the non-pretentious obnoxious assholes who think we’re a freak show just from the first glimpse of us. They would be very wrong to assume that, even though Stiles was the one who brought us all together, got Chris and I to get over our old issues, grow some balls and start again. That time that led to our merry reunion was a whirlwind of emotions. Chris was afraid of losing Stiles, and to me of all people. Stiles was still trying to wrap his head around what he so eloquently calls this polyamorous shit. As for me, I was fighting every instinct in me, both man and wolf, that scream to never trust Christopher Argent again. I went against all of them.  
  
It started with Stiles discovering our history. Well, to be fair, it started with Stiles and Chris getting together in the first place. But, for the sake of my vanity, let’s not linger on such insignificant details. Needless to say Stiles was surprised. Not because our relationship involved a hunter and a werewolf, not because it involved an Argent and a Hale, but because he simply couldn’t see it. The thing is that Christ indirectly told him about me, the sweet boy he once knew, and whose heart he broke.  
  
“You’re just so different from how I pictured you” Stiles had explained.  
  
“And how did you picture me?”  
  
“Some sort of pre-serum Captain America. Young, pretty and fragile.”  
  
That got Stiles a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Chris called me fragile?”  
  
“Like anyone would ever dare. He just… when he brought you up, he got this dreamy look in his eyes. He talked about how innocent and trusting you were, how he was wrong to lead you on. I got obsessed building an image of you, but apparently I was miles off.”  
  
As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles wasn’t that far off. I was head over heels for Christopher Argent, and he did lead me on, but not intentionally. Actually, he was pretty clear with me at the beginning.  
  
“I’m tired of this supernatural shit, OK? I’m barely twenty two, and I have seen more than my fair share of death. I don’t want to be a part of this anymore, and I don’t want to be tool in the hands of my parents or whoever takes over after them because it sure as fuck won’t be me. I can’t even imagine bringing a kid to this world, knowing very well that they would brainwash him the first chance they get.”  
  
That was the good old argument between us. He wanted a quiet, supernatural free, fantasy life. He wanted a family, a house, kids and I wasn’t a good candidate for all that.  
  
“So what? You’re just gonna cut all ties to avoid everything that is supernatural?”  
  
“Yes. I told you, as soon as I graduate, I’m out of here. Fucking the local alpha’s baby brother would be counterproductive to my plans.”  
  
I smirked at that. “Who said anything about fucking?”  
  
“If fucking is not on the table, then you’re sending some really mixed signals.”  
  
“Because while it’s not on the table now, it could be later. When I fancy it. Although, I would prefer a bed rather than a table for our first time.”  
  
He gives me an unimpressed look. “Fancy it? Do I have to pass some kind of test so you would fancy it?”  
  
“I thought you weren’t interested.”  
  
“’m not” Chris grumbled. “Just curious. You either want it or you don’t.”  
  
“I do. But I don’t want to pressure you.”  
  
“That’s my line.”  
  
“Dude. I wish. Because at least you would be doing something other than avoiding me.”  
  
“Don’t call me dude.”  
  
“You’re making things so complicated, projecting way ahead in the future. Can’t we just be together now, for the moment?”  
  
“Why?” He asks suspiciously.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Peter” He started in that patronizing voice that I hate. “What good would come of that? Set aside our families. Set aside the age difference. I don’t want to stay here, and you can’t leave. Even if you were to leave your pack for me, you would still be a werewolf. A vulnerable lonely omega werewolf. It’s a dead end for both of us.”  
  
I should’ve listened to him and walked away. But, when I want something I get it, and I wanted Chris so bad that he didn’t even stand a chance against me.  
We were on and off for over a year. Sometimes, I could feel his resolve melting, the way he used to hold me, the way he used to whisper in my ear that I was all he needed. I think he meant those words at the time. I counted on those precious moments to keep him from leaving. But other times, I could feel him slipping through my fingers, so I followed him to UCLA, even though he only had one semester left there. At the end of it, he was true to his word. He left. He left me, he left his family, he left the whole country.  
  
“Someday, you’ll understand Peter. Someday, you will forgive me.”  
  
“Don’t be so fucking sure of yourself, asshole” is all I could answer him.  
  
And for a long time I didn’t understand. I was angry at him for leaving, angry at myself for clinging. But above all, I cannot get out of my head the idea that he should’ve resisted me in the first place. He was the adult between the two of us. If he was so sure of what he wanted, he should’ve stopped me before it was too late.  
  
The first time I see him again, I stumble on him in the middle of nowhere fighting a rogue omega, and obviously losing.  
  
“So the prodigal son returns.” I say as a hello, nonchalantly wiping my bloody hand on the rogue’s shirt.  
  
“Straight to the jugular I see”. I didn’t know if he referred to the rouge’s thorn throat, or to my welcoming jab at him.  
  
I just shrug. “One of my finest qualities.”  
  
Turns out I was right about the fact that the supernatural always catches up to you. It almost didn’t catch up to him tough. He travelled a lot, met Victoria and started over away from his legacy, with his little charming white house, and his little picture perfect daughter. His parents let him live his fantasy for a while. But when they seriously needed him, they started inching closer, compelling Victoria under their wings. Before Chris knew what hit him, his mother was dead and his wife was the new head of the family.  
  
I know I sound like a bitter resenting ex, but the truth is that he was right too. With the years passing by, I did start to understand his point of view. Being separated from my pack and living the lone wolf life wouldn’t have been a good life for me, even with Chris by my side.  
  
See, the thing is, love is relative. No matter how much you love someone, you can still have another priority. It could be another loved one, a way of life that you cannot give up on or a dream that you just have to pursue. It doesn’t mean that your love is any less. It just means that you need more than that love to be happy. Seeking one’s happiness is the right kind of selfishness.  
  
So the story of Christopher and I can be resumed in one sentence. We were crazy about each other, but he didn’t love me enough to stay, and I didn’t love him enough to leave.


End file.
